


stay, forever

by wickedkopech



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Character, drunk glinda, sad elphaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedkopech/pseuds/wickedkopech
Summary: glinda didn't know how important elphaba was until she had to watch her leave
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland, Glinda the Good/Wicked Witch of the West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	stay, forever

**Author's Note:**

> "elphie?" glinda says eyes brimming with tears  
> elphaba turns, placing a hand on glindas thigh  
> "baby.. what's wrong?" elphaba says using her other hand to wipe tears now falling  
> "please don't leave.."

"elphie.." glinda said trembling, "glinda, were not right for eachother.. we dont click, we never have" elphaba states. those words ring in glindas mind, forcing her to the ground "glinda, glinda?" elphaba says grabbing her hands, "bye.. elphaba," elphabas heart drops, as much as she hated the pet name, glinda only calls her by her real name when shes upset. glinda stands up and rushes out the shared dorm room. "im so, sorry.." elphaba whispers as she watches the younger girl run out. 

elphaba didnt want to break glindas heart, they were for once doing really well. they went everywhere together, always hand in hand. they had just moved into a dorm together at shiz. they were practically soulmates.  
elphaba fell to the ground and couldnt stop the tears running down her face, throwing the glass framed picture of them on their first date at the wall.  
truth be told, the only reason they broke up was that elphaba could sense trouble coming, and if it were coming for her it would also be coming for her precious glinda, and she wouldnt be able to sleep at night if she were the reason glinda got hurt.  
she needed to leave, get a train and get out of oz. she couldnt ever bear to see glinda again, knowing her face would break her heart.

elphaba had crashed into bed right after crying, figuring glinda had just crashed at her friends dorm, not wanting to see elphabas face at all, elphaba couldnt blame her. she just wanted the golden haired girl next to her, in her arms and never let her go. “stop!” elphaba heard a familiar voice giggle, the door opening letting light soak in. “i cant quite keep my hands to myself!” elphaba heard a manly voice say sloppily, elphaba bounces up shocked at what she was witnessing, glinda visibly drunk with a boy not too taller than elphaba drunkly kissing glinda. elphaba sat up from bed, “alright, out!” elphaba says pushing the boy out of the room, “bye glen!” the boy says walking away. elphaba turns the lights on and closes the door. “elphie!!” glinda says jumping on elphaba laying a kiss on her cheek, elephaba pushing her away, “glinda.. are you drunk?” elphaba says heading to grab a water for the shorter girl. “duhhh!! what else was i supposed to do-“ glinda hurls onto the frilly white dress she had on, elphaba immediately grabs a trash can and hairtie, “after you broke my heart?” glinda finishes not even fazed, those words force elphabas heart into pieces. elphaba pulls back the tiny girls hair as she hurls into the bucket. “im sorry, elphie..” the younger girl says falling on the floor next to the bucket. elphaba slides down next to her. “for what? my sweet..” glinda lets warm tears slide down her face. “for- hurting- you-“ glinda says in between sobs, elphaba immediately pulls her onto her lap and feels glindas body quake with every sob. “shh, its not your fault, my sweet..” glinda looks up from her position on elphaba with mascara painted eyes, elphabas heart skips a beat. elphabs sighs wiping tears off the blondes face, “i.. i didnt mean anything i said.. im so, so, in love with you, youre my soulmate.. but i cant hurt you again. i-i just..” elphaba sighs, “somethings coming, something bad.. and i cant- i.. i need too protect you, i wouldnt be able to sleep if i was the reason you were hurt..” elphaba now letting tears fall to her emerald green skin. glindas tiny hands wipe tears from her face. “my love.. you could never hurt me.. it’ll never be your fault, youre my soulmate and if you think we need to leave, well i guess we’re leaving.” elphaba grins at glindas cheesy comment. “im so in love with you..” elphaba states standing up and falling to her bed. “i love you too, soulmate..” glinda says grinning and climbing in elphabas arms. falling into immediate snooze. and for a minute elphaba felt it was all, perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe leave comments<3

**Author's Note:**

> hehe, leave comments<3


End file.
